


Новый день

by Kira_girl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_girl/pseuds/Kira_girl
Summary: Каждая капля виски — символ того, что силы у Чёрной Вдовы всё ещё есть.Символ того, что завтра хотя бы наступит.





	Новый день

**Author's Note:**

> Также опубликовано в моём профиле на Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6951540/17730368

      Ванда, на самом деле, до сих пор не знает, что нужно говорить в таких ситуациях. Впрочем, Наташа и не ждёт от неё слов.  
  
      Наташа улыбается поверх стакана с виски — льдинки, плавающие в тёмной жидкости, звякают почти соблазнительно, когда Вдова покачивает его, чуть сильнее сжимая тонкие длинные пальцы. Почти, потому что Алая Ведьма понимает прекрасно, что по ту сторону стакана находится. Знает, что скрывают полуопущенные веки, про каждый глоток знает.  
  
      Именно поэтому Ванда стоит и молчит, глядя как Наташа откидывает пустую бутылку в угол и достаёт новую.  
  
      «Чёртов Старк и его запасы», — думает Ванда.  
  
      — Я думала, ты не пьянеешь, как Стив, — говорит Ванда вслух.  
  
      — Мне повезло чуть больше, чем ему, — улыбается в ответ Романова, наливая себе полный стакан. — Мне просто нужно больше, чтобы что-то почувствовать.  
  
      Ты имела в виду то, что я услышала?  
  
      Хочется спросить, но Ванда снова замолкает, кивая.  
  
      — Хочешь?  
  
      Максимофф задумывается — почти серьёзно, — перед тем, как покачать головой. Губы её на секунду вздрагивают.  
  
      — Осуждаешь? — моментально срабатывает у Наташи шпионская, выработанная до автоматизма, внимательность. Ванда протягивает руку.  
  
      Пальцы Романовой холодные и шершавые, сильные, но покорно разжимающиеся, когда Алая Ведьма забирает из них стакан — пожалуй, никому другому этого бы не было позволено, и девушке это немало льстит где-то в глубине души — льстило бы, если бы она думала сейчас о чём-то подобном.  
  
      — Я не осуждаю тебя, — шепчет Ванда одними губами, беззвучно, но Наташа кивает в ответ, как будто слышит — слышать тут, на самом деле, нечего, сценарий составлен заранее.  
  
      Это повторялось уже раз пять с момента, как они решили быть вместе.  
  
      Пальцы сплетаются, и рыжеволосая голова утыкается в живот Ванды: беззащитно и, пожалуй, слишком доверительно; Максимофф молча радуется, что они одни, когда наклоняется к яркой макушке, прикасаясь губами.  
  
      — Я никогда не буду осуждать тебя, — тёплое дыхание ерошит спутанные и чуть грязные — в такие дни, как сегодня, Наташа не принимает душ, — волосы.  
  
      Несколько дней разрядки перед тем, как снова вернуться к жизни, которая, пожалуй, длится уже слишком долго для количества потерь и трудностей, которые принесла.  
  
      Так нужно.  
  
      Ванда понимает, потому что видит всё.  
  
      Каждая капля виски — символ того, что силы у Чёрной Вдовы всё ещё есть.  
  
      Символ того, что завтра хотя бы наступит.  
  
      Это лучше, чем то, что могло бы быть.  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, — шепчет Ванда, когда к её лицу приближается Наташино: чуть припухшие веки выдают, что сегодня уже третий день.  
  
      Последний.  
  
      Наташа улыбается и тянется вперёд.  
  
      У поцелуя вкус виски, а ещё — совсем немного, — старого перегара и какой-то мясной закуски: Максимофф не очень разбирается, сама бы она никогда не стала есть что-то подобное.  
  
      Ванда ненавидит такие поцелуи, но любит Наташу, и поэтому позволяет себя целовать.  
  
      Так нужно.  
  
      — Ты справишься, — выдыхает она в горячие губы, чуть отстраняясь.  
  
      Наташа улыбается и снова целует её.  
  
      Завтра будет новый день.


End file.
